Hollow Earth
''Hollow Earth ''is an upcoming fantasy-drama adventure webseries by Dawn E. Frizerland. The show tells the story of Arista, a young half-blooded earth sorceress who is the last of her kind, who must brave a perilous cross-country journey to her estranged father's empire in order to escape the clutches of a malevolent being who wishes to do her and her land harm. Plot In a land unable to let go of the hate of the past, a buried stranger who holds the strength of the earth itself steps forward to become an empire's sole savior of one felon's desire for destructive power... Mirus was once a bountiful and diverse land of all kinds of unique creatures and people, but there was no individual race quite like the Lamias. Practically gods roaming the earth, they formed and shaped the land with their Deities-given gift of terrakinesis, earning them the love and respect of the mortal, non-enchanted inhabitants they lived alongside for generations. Then the Collapse took place. A bounty was set upon the Lamias by the emperor after a massive earthquake was summoned, tragically sinking a portion of the country and killing hundreds. Over the course of some years, the Lamias were all hunted down and eradicated like the disease they were built up to be. However, there was one Lamia who changed everything right under the public's noses. Succedding Emperor Lachlan sheltered one Lamia, a woman named Indigo, yet never intended to fall in love with her. Between the two of them, a child was conceived, and upon the child's birth - a daughter - Indigo was killed and Lachlan forever tainted by the stain of his affair. The daughter, dubbed Arista, was set into hiding as her mother's final action in life to be raised among the merciful Avaquiks of Greenup forest. Despite this desperate final decision, a dark eye watched the "siltblood" as she grew older. Arista merely presumed she was a baby abandoned in the woods by penniless commoners and found by her foster family. She lived her entire life as an experienced wilderness survivor with a chipper attitude and zest for life. However, Arista's world is flipped upside-down when one fateful night causes the truth of her origins to be uncovered. In an attempt to seek the safety of her father's empire, Arista flees the only home she as ever known in an effort to escape the avaricious beings that seek to destroy her. With the help of friends she meets along the way, can Arista beat the odds and make it to Lachlan's empire? Or will her captors beat her to the punch? Development The series had its humble beginnings as a simple early-morning idea of Dawn Frizerland, spawning while taking a bus ride in March 2015. Hollow Earth, at the time under the working title of The Mirus Chronicles, began as a literary project used as anxiety relief and an exercise for author skills, drawing inspiriation from carious pieces of literature such as The Neverending Story and Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. After bouncing the idea off of her friends and laying down basic sketches of some characters, Frizerland decided to make the story an animated webseries. After giving the show its current title and expanding the character pool, the very first official casting call was launched November 26, 2015. After an ov erwhelmingly positive response to the casting calls, all roles were officially casted a barely a year later. In October of 2016, it was announced that further development was still underway and that the pilot episode of the series was set to be released anywhere from mid to late 2017.